


Something More

by cayglitterfabulous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute SebaCiel, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sebas is a Perf BF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayglitterfabulous/pseuds/cayglitterfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So guys.... That's it for the first chapter... Sorry it was really really short... Did it suck balls? Should it disappear off the face of the earth? Leave me comments to let me know!!! Until next time, my gorgeous readers :3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Ciel POV (kind of third person as well)***

 

Ciel sighed as he turned another page of his algebra textbook. _Why does math exist?_ The young bluenette thought. _I'm too attractive to have to worry about this~_  


 

Ciel was, in fact, attractive. He had long hair, so black it was technically blue, cut to rest just under his fine jaw line. His face was boyishly thin and his flawless skin was as pale as milk. And his eyes? Well, those were a beauty all on their own. One was covered with an eye patch since he was born blind in that eye, but the other was a blue so true and deep, it was hard not to get lost in its wonderful colour.

 

His outfit was quite attractive as well. He was wearing a ripped pair of skinny jeans, along with his favorite band tee from the first concert he ever went to. It might have been years since said concert, but the college boy hasn't really grown much since the end of eighth grade.

 

Just as Ciel was about to give up and take a break from his studying, he heard a tentative knock on the door. _God, it better not be Alois... I can't handle him right now..._ As he opened the door, he could instantly tell it was not Alois. Actually, Ciel didn't think he had ever met this tall and mysterious fellow.

 

"Um, do I know you?" Ciel hadn't meant for it to sound bitchy, but it kinda did.

 

"Uh, I'm sorry... But I was just gonna say that I'm your new neighbor... I'm in the apartment next door." Ciel noticed that this man had a lovely British accent. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, by the way."

 

"Oh hey! I noticed someone was moving in there, but i was a bit too busy to go and see who it was..."

 

"Oh, did I interrupt you? If so, you can go back to whatever you may have been doing..."

 

"No, it's fine! It was really a pleasure meeting you."

 

"You too.... Wait, I don't think I got your name..?"

Ciel internally face palmed himself, then quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry... I guess I've been out of it! But my name's Ciel Phantomhive, I live here by myself."

 

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Phantomhive, I look forward to being your neighbor." And with that, the man turned and walked back to the door of his apartment. But before he went inside, he turned his head and slightly winked at the younger boy.

 

  
_Did I imagine that wink? Or did that actually happen?_ Ciel though _t._ He walked back into his home and plopped down on the couch. He tried to read his textbook more, but his thoughts were too preoccupied with the man living next door.

 

He didn't know why, but he felt all flustered and nervous.

 

  
_Great,_ he thought,  _it's nice to know that I'm falling for a random British stranger I just met moments ago._  


 

***Third person POV***

 

As the older male walked back to his place, his long raven black hair fell in his naturally red eyes. Everyone always thought his eyes were creepy, but Sebastian thought they were fine. Then again, he grew up with those eyes, he was used to the way they looked.

 

When he walked into the door, he immediately went to his room to unpack more boxes. His mind wasn't exactly on the boxes, but was instead on the baby faced boy who lived next door. Sebastian didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about how attractive young Ciel was. _Why am I so attracted to him? I'm not even gay..._  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys.... That's it for the first chapter... Sorry it was really really short... Did it suck balls? Should it disappear off the face of the earth? Leave me comments to let me know!!! Until next time, my gorgeous readers :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blech I'm sorry to those who actually want to read this... I do not have wifi at home so it's difficult to update at ok intervals. I'll try to update at least once a week, k? Also I'm sorry that the chapters are short; I'm not good at writing long stories....

I walked into the living room and flopped onto the semi uncomfortable couch. My stomach started grumbling, even though i just ate less than an hour ago. The thing about being a college student is that you would always be hungry, especially for junk food that has close to no nutritional value.

I got up off the couch, walking to the tiny kitchen. I searched through every cabinet, desperate to find anything that contained a fair amount of sugar. I had a major sweet tooth and i usually ate all the sweets as soon as i bought them, so i wasn't surprised when i didn't so much as a single twinkie in the near empty cabinets.

"Shit... All I have left is ramen and mac 'n' cheese. God, i want something sweet." That wasn't a surprise, i always wanted something sweet.

I dreaded the fact that i would have to walk to the store; it was the middle of summer and i didn't want to ruin my perfectly pale complexion. 

I grabbed my dark blue cardigan and black leather combat boots anyway, barely lacing them all the way up before i was out the door of my apartment and down the stairs. 

\---

I walked up to the line behind the only open register, my cart full chocolate, twinkies and the ever present cosmic brownies. I put my food on the conveyor belt when it was my turn. 

"Somebody had a sweet tooth, huh?" The cute cashier chick behind the register asked. "You might not want to eat this all at once, you could ruin your perfect figure~" she said as she looked me over.

"Don't worry hun, i have to much gay sex to ever get fat..." I chuckled at the way i was teasing her and started to walk away with my bags. It wasn't a complete lie; i was extremely gay but i honestly don't get that much action. You can just never find a nice gay man to settle down with once you get into college.

I turned back to see the cashier's reaction, but instead my eyes wandered over to the tall man who was now getting his groceries checked and bagged. It was Sebastian, his face a bit red. I started to walk away, hoping he didn't notice me. It would be so awkward to have to walk home with him, especially since i know next to nothing about him.

"Ciel!"

Jesus Christ.

\---

I tried to completely ignore Ciel's comment about gay sex, but i still felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. And just at that moment, Ciel glanced back, just enough to see me blushing like crazy. Just then, i knew that i had to catch his attention before he was out the door. It was a last minute decision, but i knew he saw me and i didn't want him to walk home by himself, so i called out his name.

"Ciel!" He tensed up a bit, then he turned back to look at me with a sweet skills on his face. Everything about him was sweet. His smile was contagious, and soon i felt a small smile tug on my own lips. God, he looked so prefect, especially with those sexy leather boots...

"Hey, Sebby!" His voice shaped me out of my trance. "i can call you that, right?" I nodded a bit hazily. I didn't care what he called me, as long my name came out of his perfectly shaped lips. 

"Did you walk here?" Ciel asked me. 

"No, i drove. Do you want to ride? No, i mean, do you want me to go home with me? Oh god..." I internally face palmed myself, knowing that if i keep taking, i was just going to embarrass even more.

"Haha, you're cute~ But yeah, i get what you're saying. Sure, I'll go home with you..." He chuckled a bit at his own joke and i inwardly cursed myself for being so attracted to Ciel. I was straight, so why was i drawn to this boy? 

\---

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, and since Sebastian's car didn't have a radio, i opted for conversation.

"So, um, what do you like to do?" Gah, i am so pathetic...

"Hmm... Well I guess you could say that i like to sketch, but I'm not that good really... Ii only draw whenever I'm bored, not add a hobby or anything."

"What all do you like to draw?"

"Well, anything or everything. Just whatever comes to mind, you know? I draw alot of portraits, though. I'd say that that's what I'm best at."

Quit talking, I thought, your voice us to sexy for everyday conversations like this...

I glanced out the window, suddenly realizing that we must be near the apartments by now. He pulled into the parking lot and we both climbed out of the car, grabbing our groceries. We walked into the building and up the stairs in silence. 

We had gotten to the floor where our apartments are and i was about to say goodbye, but then Sebastian suddenly dropped all of his bags and pushed me up against the wall. I dropped my bags in disbelief. My breathing automatically sped up and i find that there was a small bulge growing in my pants. 

"I'm sorry..." Sebastian whispered. He placed one hand at the small of my back and his other was at my neck, gently tilting my head yo to meet his own. Sebby then smashed his lips against mine, kissing me desparately but i could tell he was holding back. Suddenly he just stopped and looked at me before he stepped away. 

"Ciel, i think i might like you. Alot." He whispered, leaving me wide eyed and wanting more. "I'm so sorry, Ciel, i didn't mean to scare you... This isn't like me, honest."

\---

I put my head in my hands. What have i done? My first friend in America and i have to go and kids him. What is wing with me? 

I grab my bags and start to walk away. "I'd understand if you didn't want to..." I was cut of as i felt a small hand tug on my shoulder, turning me around. I turned around to see Ciel's deep blue eyes starting into mine. Eyes the colour of the turning ocean. 

"Sebastian, it's ok," he said add he leaned his head against my chest. I dropped my bags for the second time in the past three minutes and immediately wrapped my arms around his torso, silently thanking him for not freaking out over the kiss. "I think they i might like you as well," he said, standing on his tiptoes to barely brush his lips against mine. 

This time, i was the one who was utterly surprised. I didn't expect him to react like that after i kissed him right outside his apartment unannounced, but I accepted the affection nonetheless. 

"But lets take it slow, ok?" He broke away from the embrace and grabbed his bags from where they were dropped. "Goodbye,  Sebby. Will i see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you really want to." I replied numbly, my mind going in twenty different directions as i watched him pull out his key and unlock his apartment, stepping in and clarion the door behind him. 

After my sanity decided to come back home from it's night out, i followed suit and walked into my apartment. I went to the small kitchen to put away all that i had bought, then went and flopped on the couch to watch whatever was on this evening. 

Well, so much for bring straight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More sucky writing from moi! Anyhooter, hope you all liked this chapter c: Comment what you think; I accept constructive criticism but not hate! If you liked this, make sure to follow me and i promise i will have lots of SebaCiel oneshots (and other delicious pairings) for my fabulous readers >^3^> Mwah, love you! Till next time, lovelies!


End file.
